In memory circuit arrangements, two kinds of memory circuits exist: nonvolatile memory circuits and volatile memory circuits. Nonvolatile memory circuits return their memory content even after a supply voltage of the memory circuit has been switched off. Examples of nonvolatile memory circuits include ROM circuits (Read Only Memory) or EEPROM circuits (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory). Volatile memory circuits lose their memory content after a supply voltage for the memory circuit has been switched off. Examples of volatile memory circuits include DRAM circuits (Dynamic Random Access Memory) or SRAM circuits (Static Random Access Memory).
What is common to these memory circuits is that both the memory cell array and the logic circuit are situated on one substrate, e.g. on a semiconductor substrate, in particular on a silicon substrate, see DE 198 19 542, by way of example. In so-called embedded systems, the memory circuit arrangements are fabricated together with a processor on one substrate. On the other hand, there are also so-called system-in-package circuits, in the case of which a memory chip and a processor chip are arranged in a circuit housing. In the case of so-called multi-chip modules, too, one circuit contains a plurality of “standard” circuits, e.g. a memory circuit and a processor circuit.
However, fabrication of memory circuit arrangements is relatively complicated and thus costly. Accordingly, a memory circuit arrangement that can be produced simply and cost-effectively is desirable.